Rika Urabe, la cura contra la heterosexualidad
by Sasori Kido
Summary: Toma la historia de amor que surge de un chico lindo y su chica stalker, los animes actuales nos han enseñado que funcionará... a menos que esta chica sea Rika Urabe. Porque todos sabemos que el mago de futbol es uke. ShadowxIchinose.
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos a la comunidad seguidora del fútbol de otra dimensión, aquí Sasori reposteando esta historia que forma parte del fic SARCÁSTICAMENTE ÉPICO de Penguin Sasodei (cuenta conjunta de dei-akatsuki y Sasori Kido), con la modificación de que sólo incluye las partes de Ichinose con Shadow. La razón de resubirlo de forma independiente es simple; no hay suficiente del mago del futbol en este mundo, y menos aún de Shadow, si recuerdan sólo servía de jugador de reemplazo así que vamos a darle protagonismo a este atractivo chico, vamos, ni siquiera está en los filtros de characters de fanfiction.**

 **Un reconocimiento a dei por dibujar la foto de portada de este fic.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer.–** Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5, ¿pero quién rayos es Level-5?

 _Hola amigos! Antes de leer este fic cierra las puertas de la habitación y no te acerques mucho al monitor._

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

—¡Darling, darling! — gritaba una chica de tez morena, cabello azul, ojos púrpuras y labios muy, pero muy carnosos, de aproximadamente 17, mientras perseguía notoriamente feliz a su...

—¡Ya te dije que no soy tu cielito!

 _"Vaya que Rika corre rápido",_ fue lo único que el chico de tez color caramelo, cabello castaño y ojos cafés pudo pensar (o lamentar) antes de seguir escapando de esa pesadilla femenina.

Y no es que Ichinose no le tuviera aprecio, después de tres años de conocerse, jugar juntos soccer y convivir, el chico le había ganado cierto cariño a su perseguidora. Sin embargo, ya había sido demasiado tiempo. Al principio sólo intentó ignorarla, pasando a la resignación cuando vio que ésta no se rendía. Sin embargo, ya estaba HARTO. El norteamericano no salía formalmente con nadie, ni tenía un cariño especial por otra persona, y sí así fuera, definitivamente, esa no sería Rika.

—¡Darling! ¡te he extrañado tanto! ¡! Todos los días de estos dos años he pensado en tí! — Llevaban ya bastante tiempo corriendo por los alrededores de la secundaria Raimon y la chica ni siquiera parecía cansarse, por lo que Ichinose, fatigado por el viaje, optó por detenerse, siendo abrazado al instante, o asfixiado, como lo queramos ver.

 _"Nada como dos años en América para extrañar a Rika, y nada como dos minutos con ella para extrañar América.",_ pensó el joven castaño.

—¡Rika! — le habló el chico manteniendo una falsa sonrisa y un tic crónico en el ojo izquierdo— ¿sabes?, te tengo una pequeña sorpresa.

—¿De verdad? ¡Cielito, siempre eres tan dulce conmigo! — dijo Rika antes de soltar un grito de alegría.

—Claro Rika, pero... —Ichinose habló lo más dulce que pudo— necesito que cierres lo ojos.

La delantera obedeció, y para poca sorpresa del mediocampista, Rika levantó un poco los labios, esperando le regalara un beso. En lugar de hacer una mueca de asco o estupefacción, el chico aprovechó para huir lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas de futbolista. Al no recibir lo que estaba esperando, Rika abrió ligeramente uno de sus ojos, fastidiándose al encontrar solamente un rastro de humo que había dejado su "cielito".

—¡Darling! — la delantera no perdió tiempo en buscarlo. En tanto, el castaño había logrado escapar de la visión de Rika, pero al ver como ésta se acercaba peligrosamente hacía su "escondite", el chico tuvo que optar por intentar huir de la chica en los vestidores. Y apenas se ocultaba cuando el destino quiso que Rika tuviera la idea de buscar allí. Lanzando un gemido de frustración, Ichinose se dio prisa por entrar a las regaderas, esperando tener mejor suerte allí. El chico optó por abrir la puerta de la regadera más cercana y...rezar. Entró de espaldas, y cuál sería su sorpresa al caminar sólo unos pasos hacia atrás y chocar con un cuerpo húmedo. Ichinose sólo atinó a sonreír un tanto nervioso tratando de no girarse, y quiso que lo llevara el diablo cuando al apenas moverse, una de sus manos tocara el miembro de quién fuera que estuviera allí. Si Ichinose no tuviera sentido de conservación (es decir, si Rika no estuviera afuera) hubiera gritado de la sorpresa, mas se quedó completamente estático. La primera vez que estaba en una situación tan íntima con una persona, y no sabía de quién se trataba.

 _"Y... es un hombre"_ pensó el mediocampista. Ichinose aún inmóvil, cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando la golpiza de aquel tipo, pero éste se limitó a tomar una toalla y cubrirse la cintura.

Con toda la fuerza que logró juntar, el castaño viró un poco el cuerpo sin perder rigidez. Necesitaba saber a quién le arruinó el día. Su mirada se encontró con un chico un poco más alto que él, cabello plata, ojos con expresión fría, tez un tanto blanquecina y...

 _"Con muy buen cuerpo"_ , pensó el castaño antes de sonrojarse de golpe y asombrarse de lo que había pasado por su mente.

—Yo...verás, yo... —Ichinose no encontraba ninguna explicación coherente del por qué de la situación tan incómoda, cuándo escuchó a su pesadilla.

—¡Darling! — Rika no paraba su búsqueda. Ichinose sentía que lo llevaba el tren. El chico misterioso salió de la regadera encontrándose con la peliazul.

—¡Hola! —saludó ella alegre, apenas pensando _"¡Qué chico tan guapo!"_ por tener enfrente al chico semidesnudo —oye estoy buscando a mi novio, es un chico de cabello castaño que...

—Lo siento, sólo estoy yo— respondió el peliplata con gran indiferencia.

—Am, está bien, ¡gracias, seguiré buscando, darling! —dijo la chica antes de salir corriendo.

–Disculpa, de verdad lamento lo que, lo que... —trató de disculparse el castaño apenas salió de la ducha, su sonrojo no había pasado y no tenía esperanzas de que desapareciera ahora que veía con mayor claridad cuan atractivo era el chico.

—Dejémoslo así, ¿quieres? — dijo el peliplata dándole la espalda y con ningún deje de amabilidad en su voz.

—Y muchas gracias por cubrirme— Ichinose soltó una risita nerviosa y puso una mano atrás de su nuca, en señal de nerviosismo —oye, ¿cómo te llamas?

El aludido se dignó a ver al castaño.

 _"¿Ni si quiera me recuerda...?"_ —Kageto Yamino, pero llámame Shadow.

—¿Shadow? — ahora lo recordaba. Él había sido parte de los "Emperadores Oscuros" cuando Kazemaru dejó a Raimon— sí, ahora te recuerdo, y recuerdo lo impresionante de tus tiros.

—Y tú eres Ichinose, si no te importa, tengo que vestirme.

Ante ese comentario, el castaño no pudo evitar notar nuevamente el bien formado cuerpo del chico. Un poco abatido, el mediocampista se retiraba cuando la voz de su nuevo conocido lo detuvo.

—Oye...

—¿Sí?

—Esa chica, no es en realidad tu pareja, ¿verdad? —aunque el chico trataba de sonar frío, Ichinose notó cierto interés en su voz.

—No claro que no— rió nerviosamente— es mi admiradora, pero es más que obvio que me tiene harto.

—Ya veo.

Al no notar más interés por parte del chico, el castaño se retiró, esperando escapar nuevamente de Rika sin terminar traumándose por tocar el miembro de alguien. Por su parte, Shadow terminó de vestirse. Y apenas notó que Ichinose estuvo fuera de los vestidores, soltó un "¡Maldición!", propinando un golpe a la pared más cercana.

—"Y tú eres Ichinose", ¡pero claro que era él!, ¡¿quién más?!, y él, apenas pudo recordarme — furia era desprendida de la mirada del peliplata.

 _*Flash Back*_

Un chico de tez morena y aspecto indiferente se encontraba en las duchas de Raimon, en un día como cualquiera. Pensando en nada en especial, cerró la llave de la ducha y quitó el seguro de su puerta. Estaba a punto de ponerse una toalla y salir cuando...

—¡Cielito!, ¿Dónde estás mi vida? — gritaba afuera una chica loca. Shadow no le dio importancia, para luego llevarse la sorpresa de su vida. Escuchó como alguien entraba a las regaderas y abría la puerta de su ducha. Era Ichinose, el mago del futbol. Éste parecía no percatarse de la situación, mientras Shadow abría enormemente los ojos, contenía la respiración y se aferraba nerviosa y necesitadamente a la pared. Luchaba por no empalmarse, después de todo, era _su_ Ichinose. Shadow lo conoció hace ya tres años, y aunque supo disimularlo, se enamoró a primera vista.

¡No, no, y más no! No podía ser posible, ¿por qué a él?, después de tanto tiempo y esfuerzo que le había costado olvidarse del castaño, después de tantas noches intentando no tocarse mientras pensaba en él, después de haber tenido tantas otras citas con chicas hermosas, todo ese esfuerzo se venía abajo cuándo volvió a verlo. Shadow había concentrado los últimos dos años de su vida en olvidar a Ichinose, agradeciendo que éste partiera de vuelta a Norteamérica. Y cuándo creyó haber alcanzado su meta, él reapareció en su camino... y en qué situación.

Sólo podía pensar en ese chico alegre de cabello castaño y hermosa voz. Se estremecía sólo de recordar sus técnicas, lo hermoso que se veía en el campo... y lo lejos que estaba de tenerlo. Nisiquiera se atrevió intentar ser su amigo, pensando que lo mejor era fingir demencia que arriesgarse a salir herido.

Shadow pensaba en su mala suerte cuando el pequeño niño dio unos pasos hacia atrás e hizo chocar sus cuerpos. Si eso no era malo para la cordura del peliplata, el que Ichinose palmara accidentalmente el miembro del otro de verdad lo volvió loco. Apenas pudo reprimir el gemido y reaccionar a ponerse una toalla para disimular la erección que estaba sufriendo. Y como el destino no puede ser tan bueno, Shadow se convenció de fingir poca atención hacia el mediocampista, y reprimir su propio deseo que creía superado. Tener a Ichinose.

 _*End Flash Back*_

—¡Maldición, maldición! — si bien Ichinose le había brindado al peliplata un momento para recordar para toda la vida, también lo hacía sentirse frustrado— no, ¡no!, no puedo intentar nada, sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Tal vez, si Ichinose fuera chica sería todo menos confuso... pero Shadow era sincero consigo mismo, tal como era el mago del futbol le parecía simplemente perfecto y no lo cambiaría.

—¿Por qué el amor tiene que ser así? — Shadow se retiró pesadamente y confundido, con el semblante más triste que recordaba haber tenido.

 **Reviews? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer.–** Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5, ¿pero quién rayos es Level-5?

 _Hola amigos! Antes de leer este fic cierra las puertas de la habitación y no te acerques mucho al monitor._

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

¿No jode pensar que ya habías superado algo, y te das cuenta de que no es así? Pues jodido estaba Kageto Yamino. Su amor por el mago del futbol había regresado con mucha mayor intensidad que antes, y su libido también. De hecho, estaba bajando el cierre de su pantalón cuando sonó su celular. Miró la pantalla y vio que era un número desconocido.

—¿Bueno…?

* * *

Ichinose durmió plácidamente toda la noche tras un arduo entrenamiento. No era una persona de sueño pesado pero se encontraba realmente fatigado. Es por eso que no notó el momento que Rika Urabe entró clandestinamente a su habitación, vestida de manera muy sugerente (de puta). Se metió en la cama del mediocampista, quién al sentir una mano sobre su miembro, despertó sobresaltado.

—¡Aaaahh! – gritó de susto, espanto, horror, aburrimiento…¡lo qué sea!, pero gritó. Ya antes había despertado con la incómoda cara de Rika a centímetros de él, pero esta vez se había pasado. Salió de la cama de un salto.

—¿¡Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo!?

—¿Pues tú qué crees amorcito? —le contestó empalagosamente la peliazul.

—¡Te he dicho una y otra vez que no quiero una relación contigo! — le gritó enfurecido y completamente desesperado.

Rika se levantó de la cama y quiso abrazar al castaño por los hombros.

—Mientras yo viva, ninguna otra mujer va a ganarme tu corazón— dijo la peliazul guiñándole un ojo.

En ese momento, una maravillosa idea pasó por la mente de Ichinose, le diría una "mentirilla piadosa". Separó de sí a la Urabe.

—Sí, ninguna mujer, am…— Ichinose desvió la mirada pensando en lo que iba decir, y sujetó por un hombro a la delantera— Rika, soy Gay.

—…

El silencio se hizo presente así como la inexpresiva cara de Rika.

—Y como te darás cuenta, hoy te pasaste así que, adiós— fue lo último que dijo Ichinose antes de sacar Rika de su habitación y cerrarle la puerta justo en su respingada nariz.

Solo, el castaño suspiró y sonrió, mientras creía escuchar coros de ángeles (Aaaaaleluya! Aaaaaleluya! Aleeeeeluya!) . ¡Se deshizo de ella y se había convertido en la primera persona en la historia en callar a la Urabe!

Su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por golpes en su puerta.

—¡Darling darling, es mentira, me estás mintiendo! — gritaba la Urabe casi sollozando.

—¡Cállate, estoy hablando por teléfono!

Ichinose sacó rápidamente su celular y abrió la barra de contactos.

 _"¿A quién le llamo? ¡¿A quién le llamo?!... ¿Endo?, no, es un idiota, ¿Goenji?, ¡no!, ya está ocupado… ¿Midorikawa?, ¡no, él es gay de verdad…!"_

Siguió revisando contactos cada vez más apurado, tenía que actuar rápido para que Rika se lo tragara. Fue entonces cuando un número poco conocido apareció en su lista.

 _"¿Kageto Yamino, el chico de las regaderas…? ¿Por qué tendré su número?"_

Tal vez Ichinose olvidaba que en el partido de despida varios números habían sido agregados a los celulares. No importaba ahora, al parecer era su única opción. Rika guardo silencio para notar con quién hablaba el castaño.

 _"Contesta, Shadow, contesta…"_ se decía Ichinose hasta que escuchó la voz del otro lado.

—¿Bueno?

—¡Shadow, hola! ¿Qué dices si nos vemos esta tarde?

—…¿Estás bromeando?

—¡Perfecto!, entonces te veo a las 7 p.m., en donde siempre— dijo antes de colgar el teléfono. Alguien que había fingido estar muerto durante años no necesita clases de actuación.

Ichinose puso su oído sobre la puerta para escuchar si Rika seguía afuera. El castaño se sintió aliviado de escucharla alejándose.

Transcurrió una hora. Transcurrieron dos. Ichinose se encontraba inmóvil.

—Funcionó… ¡funcionó! — gritó emocionado Kazuya al darse cuenta (al fin) de la situación. Esas dos horas habían sido el mayor tiempo que Rika no había estado junto a él los últimos días. Como sabemos, toda felicidad desemboca en bailar por tu casa en ropa interior cantando "I feel good" con un trapeador como pareja.

Por la euforia, el tiempo se fue volando y cuando sonó el timbre Ichinose abrió de par en par la puerta de su casa (aún en ropa interior).

—…

—…

—…

—…

Ichinose miró el sencillo ramillete de flores en la mano de Shadow, estaba vestido formalmente y despedía un agradable olor a loción.

—Perdona por llegar a tu casa pero… no sé cuál es "el lugar de siempre".

—…— El semidesnudo Ichinose estaba en shock, así que no contestó nada por la estupefacción.

—Supongo que, sí era una broma — Yamino se sintió como el mayor idiota del mundo y se dio media vuelta.

—¡No no! —lo detuvo Kazuya por el hombro— sí no decía nada, es porque pensé que no te importaría y no esperaba que llegaras…— se excusó el mediocampista.

—¿Por qué cada vez que nos encontramos alguno tiene que estar semidesnudo? —preguntó Shadow haciéndole notar a Ichinose que seguía en ropa interior.

 _"Qué idiota eres Ichinose, sí llamaste a un homosexual"_ se refutó Kazuya. Pobre Ichinose, si supiera que el 100% de personas en su agenda son homosexuales. Suspiró y tomó las flores. Se disponía a salir cuando Yamino lo interrumpió.

—Me sentiría más cómodo si te vistieras…

* * *

Horas antes en la habitación de Shadow.

El peligris estaba estático, escuchando como imbécil el sonido de la llamada terminada con su móvil aún en el oído. ¿Había sido Ichinose Kazuya el que lo acababa de invitar a salir hace unos minutos? Si quisiéramos hacer un asqueroso OC, Shadow se habría puesto a saltar en su habitación como fangirl con ataque hormonal. Desde luego pensó en la posibilidad de que le estuviesen jugando una broma, una muy pesada, pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. Después de todo, más jodido no podía estar.

Iban por la calle, sin saber realmente a qué lugar dirigirse, con un mundo de cosas por pensar dentro de sus respectivas cabezas. Mientras que el castaño se preocupaba por no ser visto en una cita con otro hombre, el peligrís pensaba en la forma de agradarle al menor o por lo menos iniciar una charla inteligente.

—¿Qué te parece si comemos algo? — sugirió Yamino para romper el incómodo silencio señalando un pequeño restaurant con terraza que estaba cruzando la avenida. Ichinose se limitó a asentir.

Estaban a punto de bajar de la acera cuando un auto pasó frente a ellos pisando un charco y empapándolos del agua más asquerosa que habían visto en sus vidas, agregándole el hecho de que el auto estuvo a punto de arrollarlos y que el conductor les gritó insultando a sus madres.

Sin darle importancia entraron al restaurant, donde una linda señorita les guió hasta su mesa. —¿Puedo pedir su orden? — preguntó monótono el mesero sin siquiera mirarlos con su libreta en mano. Shadow pidió rápidamente un plato de espagueti y algo de agua, mientras que Ichinose pidió ramen.

Tal vez fue porque todo se presentó tan rápido, tal vez que estaba loco o muy urgido, pero Ichinose comenzó a pensar en los distintos que eran Rika y Shadow. Miró al peligrís ahí sentado frente a él, mirando a la nada, en calma y sin acosarlo. Recordó que Rika ya lo habría aturdido a gritos, se habría abalanzado sobre él, o hubiera intentado darle de comer en la boca.

No se dio cuenta del tiempo que llevaba mirando "al chico de las regaderas" hasta que un grupo de chicos en otra mesa le lanzaron pedazos de pan, para llamar su atención.

—¡Oye! ¡Marica! ¿Por qué mejor no pides una orden de arroz con popote? — dijo en voz alta uno de los tipos para tratar de incomodar a la pareja. — ¡Si! O podrías pedir una banana y un par de huevos, se nota que te encanta comerlos. — Le secundó otro de los rufianes mientras los otros reían como estúpidos como si eso fuese lo más gracioso del mundo.

Los tipos se callaron cuando Shadow les dirigió una mirada penetrante de odio. Pero al ver que el mesero se dirigía a ellos con la charola de comida, les dio la brillante idea de ponerle el pie para que éste cayera. La comida salió volando directo a la cabeza de Ichinose y Shadow.

—Esto es todo— musitó quedamente Yamino, incorporándose de la mesa y sacudiéndose la comida de la ropa, se acercó a la bola de imbéciles que les hicieron la bromita, quienes lo miraban como auténticos gilipollas, ya que no habían reparado en lo fuerte que se veía Shadow. Antes de hacer algo, el peligrís miró hacia atrás para ver a Ichinose altamente avergonzado, comprendió que lo que menos quería era llamar la atención. Y respirando y contando hasta 10, les dio la espalda y regresó a la mesa.

—Si quieres, podemos irnos ya. — Sugirió el más alto, mientras Ichinose solo miraba al suelo. ¡Ya! Siendo francos, Ichinose solo pensaba en lo conveniente que era UTILIZAR a Shadow, ni el maguito del futbol es tan buena persona.

Salieron del recinto después de que Shadow se ofreciera a pagar la cuenta. Estaba a punto de salir, cuando una molesta y chillona voz los detuvo.

—Tsk— masculló Kageto Yamino mientras trataba de calmarse. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos mostraban incomodidad e ira, más de lo normal.

—¡Darling, darling! — gritaba— ¡mis amigas me dijeron que te vieron con alguien más!- vociferaba molesta Rika Urabe.

Antes de meterse en más problemas por esa noche, Ichinose tomó el brazo de Shadow para salir corriendo del lugar. A pesar de tener que seguir la velocidad de Kazuya, Yamino se perdía en las emociones que el contacto con Ichinose le estaba causando. Cuando el estadounidense sintió que ya había pasado la amenaza, soltó a su acompañante.

—Lo siento—dijo Kazuya—, creo que todo esto no ha salido muy bien.

 _"¡¿Qué no ha salido muy bien?"_ — se preguntó Shadow. Después de tanto sufrir, de increíblemente haber conseguido la cita que tanto estaba soñando, todo se había convertido en la velada más bizarra que había vivido. Así nunca conquistaría al causante de (viéndonos románticos) sus suspiros, al causante de (viéndonos realistas) sus sueños húmedos.

Ichinose se preocupó al ver como Shadow no contestaba, y cómo éste se veía cada vez más frustrado. El más bajo contempló el lugar. Habían terminado en un parque, solitario casi en su totalidad, el cielo estrellado estaba hermoso y el clima era exquisito. Sonrió, mas ver a su cita con esa expresión que no mejoraba lo hacía sentir mal. Pero, después de todo, no era en realidad culpa de ninguno de los dos que todo se estropeara.

—Ichinose—le habló el peliplata a Kazuya—, soy yo el que se disculpa.

Kageto miró a los ojos al mediocampista, y al no poder aguantar la mirada que tanto le encantaba, Yamino dio un suspiro y se sentó en el césped, con postura despreocupada, pero su cara mostraba todo lo contrario. Clavó su mirada en el piso.

—Pero, Shadow…

—Esto era más que una simple cita para mí, era, era más que "mis planes para el viernes"— Kageto dio otro suspiro y marcó más su entrecejo— Ichinose, no creo que comprendas lo que es, soñar a una persona durante años y que, cuando la vuelves a ver, las cosas se arruinen de esta manera. Pero tal vez era obvio, nunca tomaste la invitación en serio.

El rostro de Ichinose Kazuya mostraba más asombro con cada palabra de Shadow. No hace falta decir, lo terriblemente mal que se sintió al escuchar la última frase del peliplata. Pero mientras sentía culpa, también se daba cuenta de una nueva sensación que nacía en su pecho. Tragó saliva.

 _"Shadow, no, Yamino-kun…"—_ pensó para sí mismo. Sus ojos se dilatan y sin querer, su boca se abría. No podía dejar de contemplar al que le había causado todo eso con sólo unas palabras.

Mientras tanto, Shadow se sentía como el mayor idiota del mundo. Había revelado sus sentimientos y Kazuya no decía ni una palabra, haciendo temer al peliplata que éste incluso saldría huyendo. Intentó levantarse para terminar con esa terrible noche, mas algo se lo impidió. Ichinose, sin mirarlo a la cara, tenía recargadas sus manos sobre los hombros del delantero. Antes de que éste pudiera hacer nada, Kazuya había sentado de nuevo a Shadow, y se inclinó delante de él.

—Admito—dijo Ichinose—, que acepté salir contigo para librarme de la frustración que Rika es para mí, pero— Ichinose se inclinó al rostro de Shadow—, yo también te quiero, Yamino-kun.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de besar los labios de Shadow, quién no cabía en sí de la sorpresa. Yamino sentía no correr el tiempo. Percibía dentro de sí el aliento de su persona amada, dejándose llevar, poco a poco cerró los ojos. Atrajo hacia él al mediocampista. Shadow sentó sobre sus piernas a Ichinose, correspondiendo el beso. Con sus brazos se abrazaba el cuerpo de Kazuya, aferrándose a lo que nunca quería perder. Por su parte, Ichinose abrazaba con uno de sus brazos la espalda de Shadow, mientras que su mano libre se dirigía a la cara de Yamino, para empezar a acariciar la piel de Shadow.

Al tener que separarse, un pequeño hilo de saliva seguía uniendo sus bocas. Ambos estaban agitados y muy sonrojados. En ambos, fue su primera experiencia besando y en algo podían estar de acuerdo; no pudo ser mejor. Kazuya sonreía, miró en Shadow ya no al chico con mirada llena de ira, sino a un chico sonriéndole como jamás nadie lo había hecho.

—Yamino-kun…— dijo el mago del futbol antes de depositar un beso en los labios del otro. Sin querer, acarició las piernas de Shadow, causando escalofríos muy placenteros en el peliplata. Algo avergonzado, Ichinose tosió un poco y se levantó de las fuertes piernas del delantero. Shadow también se levantó.

El delantero tomó de la mano a Ichinose y regresaron sobre sus pasos. El más joven caminaba mirando el piso, después de lo ocurrido no podía quitarse su sonrisa de idiota, y no quería que Shadow la viera. Por su parte, Shadow no quería admitirlo, pero había algo en sonreír a lo que no se acostumbraba. Bueno, no importaba, teniendo a su lado a Ichinose no podría evitarlo.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo 2, el siguiente es el último y viene el lemon. Matta nee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer.–** Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5, ¿pero quién rayos es Level-5?

 _Hola amigos! Antes de leer este fic cierra las puertas de la habitación y no te acerques mucho al monitor._

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Shadow se dirigía al hogar de su tan amado Ichinose Kazuya. Yamino se secó una pequeña gota de sudor que resbalaba por su frente. Tener cada día a su alcance la posibilidad de hacer suyo el cuerpo de Ichinose, no hizo más que aumentar la frecuencia e intensidad de las pajas y sueños húmedos del peliplata. Ambos seguían completamente vírgenes, y con lo inocente que era Ichinose a los ojos de Kageto, esa situación no cambiaría pronto.

Shadow dio un suspiro. Llegó a la dirección y sacó su juego de llaves de la casa de Kazuya. Apenas entró, escuchó claramente los gemidos que tanto había soñado; los de Ichinose. Eran fuertes y excitantes, definitivamente alguien le estaba dando al mediocampista. Provenientes de la planta alta, Shadow subió casi corriendo, con los celos y preocupación al límite y sudando mares.

—Yamino…Yamino-kun…— escuchó Shadow desde fuera de la habitación. Abriendo mucho los ojos, con cuidado abrió un poco la recámara de Kazuya.

Y allí lo vio. El joven de aspecto inocente, tirado en la alfombra, casi completamente boca abajo, haciéndose lo que parecía la mejor paja de su vida. Con la camisa casi desabotonada, su pantalón de mezclilla desabrochado y bajado apenas dejando ver parte del miembro del castaño, la cara del mediocampista completamente roja, sudada y agitada, usaba su mano derecha para masturbarse y la izquierda para sostenerse en el piso. A cada gemido, correspondía un movimiento sensual de todo el cuerpo de Kazuya, víctima de espasmos placenteros.

—Yamino-kun…—seguía repitiendo mientras su mano aumentaba de rapidez y abría más sus piernas contra el suelo. Sin poder evitarlo, pequeños hilos de saliva salían de la boca del castaño. Del mismo modo, Shadow no pudo impedir seguir sudando y babear al ver a su pareja en tal escena. Y sobre todo, gimiendo el nombre del peliplata.

Lo que más retó la cordura de Kageto fue ver a Ichinose, aún gimiendo, sacando a relucir más de su excitado y erecto miembro. El castaño aumentó la intensidad de su paja, y con un largo y necesitado grito, se corrió, mientras rozaba más sensualmente su cuerpo contra la alfombra. El peliplata vio extasiado como semen corría de ese miembro, bañaba la morena mano de Ichinose y terminaba por manchar el piso. La respiración agitada de Ichinose no se normalizaba, dándole mucho más morbo.

Sin poder aguantarlo más, Shadow abrió completamente la puerta. Se quedó un momento estático, resistiendo su increíble deseo de poseer al más joven de una vez.

Ichinose se sobresaltó, inmóvil un momento, levantó lentamente la cabeza y abrió mucho los ojos. Estaba completamente sonrojado de verse descubierto.

—¡Shadow-kun! —dijo mientras trataba de incorporarse rápidamente, mas cayó de sentón al piso. Sin querer abrió más la piernas, bajando más sus prendas dejando ver su miembro, goteante. Sin poder siquiera levantarse por la vergüenza que sentía, bajó su expectante mirada al piso.

—Lo lamento—dijo—, yo no quería, que tú…que tú vieras…—. Sin decir palabra, Yamino se arrodilló frente al castaño. Le dio un dulce beso en los labios, que al poco rato se volvió apasionado, dejando a Ichinose más que sorprendido. El peliplata se separó de Kazuya para tomar delicadamente la mano derecha del estadounidense. Sin pensarlo más, Yamino besó y lamió, quitando los restos de semen. Shadow sentía ese amargo sabor como placentero y estimulante, era el néctar de su niño.

Después, Shadow besó con demencia el cuello del mediocampista. Dio una sesión de apasionados besos a los labios de Kazuya, éste le respondía con todo lo que podía, mas sus movimientos labiales eran arrasados completamente por los de Yamino, cada vez más profundos y pasionales, como si se olvidara de respirar o como si eso no le importara. Ichinose sentía la presión de los labios ajenos contra los suyos de forma excitante a la vez que relajante.

Shadow se quitó la camisa, y luego terminó de desvestirse. La mirada de Ichinose recorrió de arriba abajo el muy bien formado cuerpo de su seme, sin evitar sonrojarse. Yamino tragó saliva y tomó aire, ninguno había hecho nunca el amor y Shadow, de sólo pensar en ver a su adorado niño completamente sin ropa lo extasiaba sobremanera. Sin poder contenerse más, con dulzura pero con rapidez Yamino despojó al mediocampista de su playera, pantalón y ropa interior. Todo sin dejar de besarse. Ichinose acariciaba con ternura el pecho de Shadow.

Yamino abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de Ichinose, atrayéndolo hacía sí, queriendo sentir esa piel tan amada en toda su extensión. La fricción de ambos cuerpos desnudos, pecho con pecho e ingle con ingle, aumentaba los gemidos de Kazuya, quién se sentía al borde de la locura, aún sabiendo que aún no empezaban de verdad.

El peliplata descendió hasta los pezones del moreno, besando con suavidad y a momentos con la fuerza que su lujuria desprendía. Rozó su cara con ese cuerpo perfecto, el que tantas noches soñó con hacer suyo. Dejaba marcas que sólo avivaron en Ichinose el deseo de ser, por primera vez, penetrado. Kazuya no paraba de gemir y de respirar fuertemente.

Shadow se sentía en una contradicción. Deseaba darle a SU Ichinose toda la delicadeza que un ángel como él se merecía, por otro lado, quería intensificar la fuerza y morbo de todas sus acciones. Shadow, sólo dejándose llevar, se recostó junto con Kazuya en la cama del mediocampista. El delantero, recostado, hizo que el castaño se sentara encima de él.

—¡Shadow, yo…!—gritaba Ichinose cerrando los ojos por el placer. Estaba rozando sus partes íntimas con el fuerte pecho del peliplata.

—¿En serio, quieres parar? —le preguntó Shadow. Ichinose sintió como sus caderas eran tomadas para moverlas sobre el pecho del peliplata. El castaño aumentó el peso sobre el cuerpo del delantero, mas éste sólo gemía de placer.

—¡Yamino-kun, Yamino-kun! — gemía sin control. Shadow atrajo hacia sí al mediocampista para besarlo nuevamente. Ichinose se relajó, y acarició el cuerpo de Kageto tanto como podía. El peliplata separó un poco de sí la cara del castaño, para darle tiernos besos en todo su rostro. Mientras, el estadounidense acariciaba el pelo de su seme.

Shadow tomó nuevamente las caderas del castaño para seguir con ese roce. Poco a poco, el miembro del mediocampista se encontró prácticamente sobre la cara del peliplata, sorprendiendo a Ichinose. El castaño se sostuvo fuertemente con sus brazos de la pared, y apoyó con fuerza sus piernas en la cama, mientras sentía su miembro ser besado y lamido por Shadow. Pasó rápidamente de los besos a succiones. Yamino veía desde abajo a Ichinose sudar, gemir y moverse frenéticamente para obtener más placer de la boca de Shadow. Mientras acariciaba las caderas del castaño y hacía realidad su más placentera fantasía, el peliplata pasó su cara por toda la parte baja de Kazuya, hasta llegar a la entrada de éste. Primero besó y luego lamió, buscando dilatar.

—Yamino-kun, ¡Yamino-kun! — gritaba Ichinose cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Sus gritos sólo hacían crecer la excitación en ambos. Después de unos minutos, Ichinose, interrumpiendo a Shadow de su nuevo pasatiempo favorito, se bajó de la cabeza del delantero, acercó su cara con la de Yamino y comenzó a besarlo casi con furia. Lo besó con una necesidad que el delantero no conocía, sólo correspondiendo. Ichinose acariciaba el suave cabello del otro, queriendo demostrar todo el cariño en esas caricias.

Kazuya terminó rompiendo el contacto de sus bocas, respiró hondo, dio un último y pequeño beso a Yamino y le dio la espalda a su seme.

—Por favor, Yamino-kun.

Rápidamente, Shadow devoró la nuca y espalda del castaño, haciéndolo gemir y temblar del placer causado. Delicadamente, Yamino recostó boca abajo a la causa de sus delirios y lamió nuevamente la entrada de Kazuya.

 _"Demasiado bueno para ser la primera vez…"_ — pensó Ichinose mientras sus temblorosas manos buscaban algo de que sujetarse. Sólo podía ver algo de su libido liberado por medio de gemidos más fuertes. Yamino no perdía oportunidad de hacer rozar los cuerpos y acariciar cada centímetro de las piernas del chico de piel color chocolate.

Dejando un poco la lujuria de lado, Shadow se acercó tiernamente al oído de su agitado uke.

—¿Listo? —preguntó antes de besar su oreja.

—Si…— murmuró Ichinose con algo de dificultad.

Yamino se posicionó delicadamente sobre su nerviosa pareja, y ya no pudiendo con toda la excitación que se guardaba, empezó a penetrarlo. Por más que no quisiera lastimar al chico de sus sueños, Ichinose gritaba de dolor. Fue entonces cuando Kazuya notó duda en los movimientos de su seme.

—¡Shadow-kun… no…pares! —gimió antes de seguir gritando leve, ocultando un poco su rostro en las sábanas.

El seme tragó saliva mientras, delicadamente, recostaba totalmente boca abajo al castaño y levantaba un poco más el trasero de su pareja. Se posicionó arriba de éste, recargó sus brazos y comenzó con las embestidas. Ichinose gritaba tanto como su garganta se lo permitía, ahogado más en el placer que en el dolor. Sentía en su interior toda la longitud del miembro del peliplata, rozando, lastimando, pero más que nada causando placer y agitación en todo su cuerpo. Kazuya recargaba hacia atrás su cuerpo para sentir con mayor plenitud cada embestida.

En tanto, Yamino se encontraba en los momentos más excitantes de toda su vida. El cuerpo de Ichinose se le ofrecía totalmente. Kazuya era suyo, y sólo suyo.

El sudor de ambos cuerpos aumentaba el morbo y excitación del acto. Shadow aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas al ver como por las piernas de Ichinose resbalaba líquido pre-eyaculatorio. Al mismo tiempo, comenzó a masturbar a su castaño. Éste se limitaba a gemir y a recibir gustoso todo el placer de su seme.

No pudiendo más, Yamino se corrió en el interior de Kazuya, y éste hizo lo mismo en la mano de Shadow. El peliplata salió de Ichinose, de cierta manera contra su voluntad. Lamió nuevamente el néctar del castaño.

Ichinose se recostó boca arriba, completamente agotado. Definitivamente había sido la mejor experiencia de sus vidas.

—Yamino-kun

—Ichinose, yo, yo…

Kazuya miró a Shadow. Estaba en las mismas condiciones. Sin embargo, al parecer quería más. Suspiró cansado, y le robó un tierno beso. Sorprendiendo al peliplata, Ichinose se precipitó sobre el miembro de Yamino, lamiendo rápidamente toda esa longitud. Con todas las succiones que Kazuya buscaba hacer de lo más placenteras, Shadow no paraba de gemir y no tardó en empalmarse nuevamente. Ichinose acarició con libido las piernas del delantero. Kageto levantó al castaño. Estaban frente a frente. Ichinose gimió al sentirse nuevamente sobre el perfecto cuerpo del peliplata. Gritó de excitación al sentir a ambos pares de piernas acariciándose, haciendo el sonido que sólo puede hacer la piel contra piel. El contacto había despertado el falo del mediocampista.

Yamino levantó un poco más el cuerpo del menor para posicionar su miembro en la entrada del castaño. Ichinose se sujetó con fuerza de los hombros del más alto. Sentía como entraba más en su recto el falo de su seme con cada centímetro que Kazuya descendía.

Ya completamente dentro, Shadow besó con pasión a Ichinose en tanto embestía ese pequeño cuerpo tan deseado. Con esfuerzo, Ichinose se separó de la boca del peliplata para lamer el fuerte y apetecible pecho del delantero. Muchas embestidas y danzas de sus cuerpos después, Kazuya se abrazó fuertemente de la espalda de Shadow. Se apoyó contra el pecho del mayor y gimió leve. De nuevo, Ichinose sentía en su interior la semilla de su seme. La pareja gritó fuerte cuando Yamino terminó de descargarse. Shadow acarició y besó con premura cada parte a su alcance del cuerpo de su uke.

—Yamino-kun, Yamino-kun…— gemía cada vez más rápido Ichinose. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y gritó al correrse él también, manchando el cuerpo de Shadow. El menor se ferró fuertemente a su seme y terminó de gemir. Más relajados, volvieron a recostarse.

Terminaron viéndose frente y fijamente. Ichinose trató de ocultar su rostro completamente sonrojado, ¿quién diría que su masturbación terminaría con los más placentero que habían sentido?

Kazuya apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada, mas Shadow juntó ambos rostros en un largo y pasional beso. Ichinose abrazó a su seme y correspondió. Yamino terminó con un tierno beso cuando notó que el menor había caído rendido, durmiéndose. Shadow sonrió e hizo lo mismo.

 _ **El proverbio del capitán**_ _:_ _"¿A quién le llamo? ¡¿A quién le llamo?!... ¿Endo?, no, es un idiota, ¿Goenji?, ¡no!, ya está ocupado… ¿Midorikawa?, ¡no, él es gay de verdad…!" ¡Es todo!_


End file.
